Food for Thought
by Yopper
Summary: Having no memory from the night before, Kyon wakes up to unexpected circumstances. They were circumstances that will do more than twist Kyon's world more than it already is.
1. Chapter 1

**Food for Thought**

Haruhi remained motionless as her quick yet soft breaths reminded me of how vulnerable she looked, or was. More than anything, I wanted to slip away from this clutter of bedding and clothing and leave her so that when she woke up, she would just find herself in her own room and bed like nothing had ever happened. Unfortunately, the circumstances of this situation were inevitable. How would anyone explain waking up in your own bed naked be okay? Well, unless you slept nude or something. But I don't believe Haruhi would do such a thing in the dead of winter.

I felt sick seeing myself with Haruhi like this. A part of me just begged to get the hell out of here before she woke up. But there was certainly no honor in doing that. So I dreaded waking her. But knowing Haruhi, there's no telling what she would do. I would most likely be depicted as some kind of pervert or even rapist. Mind you, I would never even dream of doing anything as insane or immoral as this with Haruhi. However, it's already too late saying that now since it's already happened.

I decided it would be better if I got my clothes on now. It would probably improve Haruhi's reaction if she were to wake up anytime now. Sliding out of the bed, I gathered my clothes ever so silently and slipped them on.

As I was just pulling on my shirt, I heard Haruhi let out a deep breath, which explained she was waking up. I froze in deep horror.

"Kyon…?"

I spun around with my shirt hanging around my neck. I didn't know what to say as Haruhi stared at me blankly for not even a split millisecond under her bed covers. It was then that her sparkling dark eyes transformed into white-hot blind rage.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Haruhi practically screamed. She lifted herself into the sitting position and held the covers over her naked body. With the way she was looking at me, I would be in overkill right now. Her free hand reached for the alarm clock beside her bed and flung it at me without warning.

The moment the metal object struck my face; my entire world went black.

* * *

**December 31 **

**Time: 12:00 noon **

"Ah, I'm suprised you're still alive"

I woke up to the ever-so-smiling face of Koizumi. Believe me if you had ever woke up to such an uncalled and outright disturbing face I assure you that you would've pissed your pants. Nonetheless, a horrific pain in my head began to pulse. Glancing around, I unsuprisingly realized I had ended up in the hospital. I looked at the grinning esper boy beside me. By the way he was looking at me, that incident between Haruhi and I was certainly no dream.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Koizumi replied, "It seems you have suffered a minor concussion due to Suzumiya's actions"

A sickening grin stretched across Koizumi's handsome face. The only thing I could do was shoot a death glare at him.

"How long?" I asked irritably, regarding concussion I was apparantly in. Koizumi began to explain everything that was currently going on now. He held up his entire left hand with outstretched fingers, indicating the number of days I've been knocked out.

"It's been five days now since you've arrived here, under the agency's care, mind you"

Why do I get the feeling I've been stalked?

Koizumi continued his explanation, "I was informed by the Agency about your head injury and we immediately contacted your home so that we could bring you here under specialized care"

But that isn't possible, I was at Haruhi's house when it happened. Wait, how the hell did your organization know about my injury in the first place? You've got to be kidding me!

"When we arrived there, Miss Suzumiya made sure that your family allowed us to take you"

"So it was Haruhi who brought me back home?" I asked. Koizumi nodded.

I sighed heavily and leaned back against my bedding. I thought back on that dreadful incident, wondering why Haruhi hadn't finished me off. As my mind began wandering off, I somehow noticed that Nagato and Asahina weren't here. Surely, they would have been informed about this too.

"Where's Nagato and Asahina?" I asked. Koizumi shrugged.

"That I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps back at their organizations receiving orders on what action to take on next" Koizumi said. A confused look grew upon me. The feeling remained there for a few moments, then the feeling of apprehension dawned me.

"Wait, don't tell me..."

"Your thoughts are the same as mine. But tell me.." Koizumi's smug expression left and was replaced with a solid, grave one.

"What exactly happened after the brigade's Christmas party?" he questioned. I felt the thumping in my chest pace faster almost to the point where it was potent enough to give me a heart attack.

"I don't know" was all I could say. In all honesty, I don't even remember what happened after that waste-of-time party.

"You left with Suzumiya after the party" Koizumi said.

What! And you guys didn't do anything about it?!

"There wasn't even alchohol" Koizumi reminded.

Are you trying to imply something?

"Not necessarily, I'm just saying that it would be best if I knew what happened"

I couldn't exactly say it wasn't any of his business because it was in every way. As well as Nagato's and Asahina's, but could you please tone down the interrogation a bit? I feel like a criminal on CSI.

"I honestly don't know. All I remember after that was waking up in Haruhi's room" Like hell I was going to go into any details!

A few moments passed and Koizumi's trademark grin returned to his face. Oh, how I wanted to knock that head off of his. But thanks to the talkative, smiling bastard he is, I was never prepared for what he had to say next.

"So you slept with Haruhi Suzumiya"

Those words did more damage than any metal alarm clock could do.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_** Well, hope you enjoyed this. I'm suprised I managed to even write this based off the bit of knowledge I have of this anime. Hopefully, this story turns out decent and my writing skills improve. Anyways, constructive criticism is highly appreciated!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Food for Thought**

The closing of the New Year's was finally commencing as I slipped soundly into my bed. Sadly, I found myself in a rather depressed and pained mood as if I had just found out my rubber ducky was an electric one after taking a bath. Of course, I wouldn't be caught dead purchasing a rubber ducky from anyone or anything, but coming up with the perfect analogy for my mood was proving rather difficult.

I glanced at clock beside me and stared at the red glowing digits.

12:00 a.m.

So it's been two days since I've been released from the hospital. Frankly, I was able to make a quick recovery from my head injury thanks to specialized care from Koizumi's colleagues. The moment my family had arrived to pick me up, I was unfortunately smothered by my mother's questions about who and what I was just to make sure I wasn't diagnosed with amnesia. Other than that, everyone, even my little sister didn't say anything about Haruhi bringing me back home, which I was at the time, knocked out cold. I was very grateful for that. After all, I already had enough of Koizumi pestering me about that the entire time I was there.

My mother had prepared me a hot meal the moment we got home and the family had spent the rest of the day celebrating the New Year. I guess I can say that it shook off most my worries for the past few days. I really needed it.

Suddenly, my ceiling light flashed right before my eyes. The shock of it nearly blinded me.

Then like an evil munchkin, my sister came prancing into the room humming some unnamable tune.

"Hi, Kyon!" my sister said happily as she stopped in front of my desk drawer.

I sat up and glared daggers at my sister's infuriating assault.

"What are you doing in here?" my sister grinned brightly. Despite her mischievous smile, she innocently asked.

"Can I borrow some paper Kyon?"

"Why do you need paper at this time?" I irritably asked. My sister pouted her lips much like a duck.

"I can't use those scissors I borrowed when I have nothing to cut," my sister said as she smiled, "Silly Kyon."

I rolled my eyes as I granted permission for my sister to raid through my drawer. Five minutes later, she left the room without shutting off the lights.

I lifted myself out of bed and shut off the lights. As I slipped myself back into bed, I remembered what Koizumi had said to me the other day.

"_You see, it's how you and Suzumiya will cope with this is what I'm wondering." _

What I'm wondering is: why hasn't Haruhi wished utmost pain and misfortune unto me yet? In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if my head suddenly popped off and rolled across the floor right now.

* * *

**January 2**

**Time: 9:00 a.m.**

It seems like SOS Brigade meeting wasn't cancelled. How weird.

Being the tyrannical dictator she is, Haruhi would send each brigade member a message on the day of a meeting that was on a holiday. I guess today was no different.

Suddenly, like the comet that had wiped out the dinosaurs, logic struck me. I felt a horrid lump in my throat swell. After that episode between Haruhi and I, why should she still consider holding the brigade party without leaving me out of it?

Maybe the party was actually cancelled and this was Haruhi's plot to get me alone where she can finally finish me off. Since killing me at her house was way too suspicious, doing it in the school would be more convenient. It's just something Haruhi is most likely going to do.

Then again, I was just jumping to conclusions.

After noon I found myself hiking the steep hill towards North High. With each step I took, I was somehow forgetting how to walk straight. The high school before me felt so near yet far away. I found it hard to decide what emotion to feel right now. I mean can you blame me?

I should probably turn back now.

But it's too bad my body decided otherwise because before I knew it; I was already standing right in front of the clubroom. It was quiet inside. Too quiet. And there was no Haruhi in sight.

Perhaps this is some kind of ambush?

My sweaty palm made its way towards the doorknob. As I wrapped my grip around it, I found that my hands were shaking.

Haruhi, are you really ready to see me? I don't know even know if I'm prepared myself!

It seemed as if time had stopped. But yet I'm still moving. I checked my watched just to double-check the time, only to see that I was a minute late.

Slowly turning the doorknob, I cautiously pushed the door open. So many things ran through my mind like a horribly edited movie as I walked in.

"Kyon! You made it!"

The ever so charming Asahina had greeted me. Hearing her sweet voice had brightened my mood by more than half percent. I returned her greeting with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I noticed that Asahina had just changed into her maid outfit. She began brewing up some of her special tea as I looked around the room.

There, Koizumi was sitting cross-legged at the table smiling as he always does. I averted my eyes away from such an annoying sight and looked out at the far corner of the room. As usual, Nagato stared at the novel in her lap looking neither interested nor uninterested. Sometimes I wonder how she even manages to get herself to these meetings with a face like that.

Then I noticed something really peculiar about this scene. Something I had been fearing all day.

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked.

That was when the silence in this room turned into awkward silence. Nobody said anything for a whole minute.

After a minute was up, Koizumi spoke.

"She hasn't arrived yet." he said calmly.

"Yes, it's really unusual for her to be late." Asahina said softly.

I looked over at Nagato who was still reading her book. Her eyes never left the pages as I anticipated an answer from her. However, it's pretty much hopeless getting Nagato to speak while she's reading.

For a moment, I decided on saying something that would break this uncomfortable atmosphere. Perhaps cracking a joke or maybe telling them what I did for the New Year.

"Never mind." I said and took a seat in front of Koizumi. I tapped my fingers lightly against the table as Asahina served everyone some of her tea. I noticed that she had even made one for Haruhi and left it at her desk.

The rest of the day was spent waiting for our brigade leader. Koizumi and I occupied ourselves in several rounds of chess while Nagato continued reading her books. Asahina spent the entire time making more tea for us as well.

We all waited until evening. But Haruhi still never showed up.

"I think I'll be taking a leave now." Koizumi said before getting up.

"I guess I should too..." Asahina said timidly. I looked at her for a moment and realized what she meant.

And with that, I immediately left the room along with Koizumi.

As I stood in the hallway, I decided to take a leave too. But before doing so, Koizumi leaned over to me. In fact, he leaned too close for comfort.

"I suppose you and Suzumiya haven't spoken to each other yet." Koizumi said. I just glared at him.

"What? You expected us to make amends already?" Koizumi shook his head.

"Nope, just checking."

You really piss me off, you know.

"I won't pressure you. But I wanted you to know that a vast area of closed space has appeared just recently." Koizumi continued his speech, "It's large but is expanding at a very slow rate. It isn't anything we can't handle."

"But I'm guessing you would still like me to speak to Haruhi just incase things get out of hand." I said. Koizumi nodded his head.

"Precisely."

Then aren't you still pressuring me?

"I'll be taking my leave. See you at school." And with that, I watched until Koizumi's back disappeared away from my sight.

Asahina finally emerged from the room and bid me a goodbye.

"I hope things between you and Suzumiya work out..." she said sadly. With the look on her face, I wondered if she blamed herself for not knowing that this wouldn't have happened if she could have predicted this. Even though she was a time-traveler, you couldn't blame her because her superiors kept her in the dark about this stuff.

"Don't worry about it." I said, giving her a warm smile. Asahina's eyes lit up.

"Um, just enjoy the rest of your holiday!" she exclaimed with a smile that sent waves of admiration through my body.

"You too."

As Asahina made her leave, I glanced back into club room. Nagato had finally gotten out of her seat and quietly made her way out of the room. I waited.

Nagato silently walked by me as I gazed at her. I just had to ask her one question.

"What exactly do you think about all this?"

Surprisingly, Nagato stopped. She remained still for a few seconds. And then spoke in her small voice.

"...Erratic."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I had a bit of difficulty on writing this chapter since I wasn't sure how to execute Kyon's and rest of the brigade's feelings about this dilemma. At first I was deciding on having him speak to all the brigade members on their entire perspectives of it, but decided to make it short as I possibly can. Anyways, I tried to make some develpment here but I guess it's pretty vague...

Thanks you all for the reviews! I really appreciated every one of them. I did my best putting some of the advice I was given into this.

I thought this chapter wasn't nearly as good as the first one, so I'm going to make sure to put something more interesting and humorous in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**January 2**

**Time: 6:45 p.m.**

I felt rather uncomfortable upon Nagato's gaze. Her blank eyes stared mercilessly at me, as if they would shoot laser beams from themselves anytime soon. Not that she has any reason to. I hope.

Breaking the awkward silence, I spoke.

"So not even you knew this would happen until it did?" Nagato's eyes did not move.

She stated simply, "No."

"Then do you know anything now?" For a brief moment, I somehow regretted asking that. I realized that I did not want anything more to do with this issue. My entire holiday was ruined because of it. I didn't want Nagato, Asahina, and even worse, Koizumi delving into the tension between Haruhi and I anymore than they should. All I wanted was to be left alone with this issue for now. But somehow…

Haruhi could be the one under the most stress right now. After all, she doesn't have anyone to turn to about this as of now. And she certainly doesn't know anything about Nagato, Asahina, and Koizumi's positions on this. In other words, she's probably just as confused as I am.

That is, until now.

"Yes."

Nagato slightly turned her head away. I looked at her expectantly.

"Creation of a humanoid interface has been detected to be the cause of massive fluctuations of data." Nagato droned monotonously.

Again with the long terms that only a precocious child would know; fortunately, I've known Nagato long enough to know they mean.

"What does that mean?" Okay, I understood the words themselves but not what they meant.

"The dissentient component of the Integrated Data Entity has proceeded in provoking Haruhi to greater lengths in order to obtain larger transmissions of data. It is necessary for them to use the key to her potential in order to do this." Nagato explained in her tiny voice.

At that, I was reminded of the time when a certain blue-haired beauty had attacked me in the classroom. So another one of those evil humanoids are out to get me? Well, more like use me just so Haruhi can pretty much spoon-feed them more of the data crap. But how the hell did they manage to get Haruhi and I to sleep together?! Not only does it not make any sense but its also disgusting!

"I still don't understand where this is going." Honestly, what were they thinking when they decided to pull this sick trick? I'm sure it was meant to piss Haruhi off but couldn't they have come up with something less original?

Nagato continued to mindlessly stare at me like a ticking time bomb. Her small lips began to move again as my knees were somehow beginning to grow weaker.

"It is likely that as the key to Haruhi's full potential…" Nagato's head tilted a bit as she ceaselessly continued to stare blankly at me. Her eyes blinked a few times as she did so.

Dammit! Don't toy around with the aspect of suspense at a time like this!

"…You are capable of triggering another being that has the possibility of possessing the equivalence to that of Haruhi Suzumiya's powers." Nagato's tone had immediately gone serious.

"The minority of the Integrated Data Entity has determined that the existence of another being equal to Haruhi Suzumiya is liable to generate and collect information as much as when Haruhi Suzumiya is provoked."

I couldn't say anything. I didn't understand what Nagato was trying to say to me. It was as if my mind was more focused on what was being said rather than what was being explained. Just how do Haruhi and I sleeping together trigger anything?

Unless…

"Wait, are you telling me...?" I lost my grasp of words when I saw Nagato's empty eyes gawk at me like the answer was so obvious.

"..."

Oh. Hell. No.

* * *

**January 3**

_"A temporary change in perception of each other." _

Since last night, my cloud of misery has done nothing but increase in size and weight. I should have known something like that would have been the explanation; after all, what else could've I expected since there were no spiked drinks at the party? Yeah! What other better reason would there be if it weren't a psychologically disturbed humanoid pervert that wasn't behind all this? Closing my eyes, I sighed.

I am screwed in more ways than one.

My mind kept wandering back to Asahina, Nagato and Koizumi. All their organizations must be fretting over this. After all, if those bastard interfaces' theory was correct; what's going to happen? At that thought, I remembered the time when Haruhi and I were trapped in that closed space; Koizumi had made that repulsive comment before disappearing away into the night.

_"Adam and Eve. If you reproduce enough it'll work out?" _

Honestly, the idea of making little Haruhis is another way to bring in Armageddon.

I snapped away from my thoughts when my sister barged into my room without knocking again. She was carrying a piece of paper in her hands and scampered over to me. Holding the piece of paper towards my face, I realized that it was one of those 'get-well' cards.

I took the pink material away from her hands. "It's a bit late now, don't you think?"

"Nope!" My sister beamed at me before skipping out of the room.

...Okay then. It was little moments that that make me wonder how I can possibly share the same genes as she. Perhaps I'm adopted?

I sat up from my bed to ease my aching muscles. The calendar in front of me reminded that the hell of hell would begin as of tomorrow. The thought of seeing Haruhi hurt my head. What would I do? Should I act casually? Should I start making funeral arrangements? But most of all...

How would I explain?

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Sorry if this chapter was confusing...writing Nagato's dialogue has proven rather difficult for me. Anyways, just incase it was confusing, an evil humanoid interface was the cause of why Haruhi and Kyon ended up sleeping together. Kyon was merely used as a breeding instrument just so the possibility of another 'God' can be born. In other words, getting Haruhi pregnant. According to Yuki, the alien interface had altered Haruhi and Kyon's perception of each other so it be possible. However, it isn't known if Haruhi's powers are genetic...that's why everyone is getting so worked up over this.

...Hopefully that helped. This was the only idea I had since the drinks at the Christmas party weren't spiked. Lol.

Thanks for all reviews!! And again, I apologize if this chapter was confusing...

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Food For Thought**

**January 4**

After my sister's routinely assault every morning, I somehow found myself hauling towards the school doors now. Weird, I could have sworn I was brushing my teeth less than a second ago. Whatever person had said: "time flies by"; really knew what they were talking about. It's too bad they didn't mention how fast time flies by then maybe I could solve the real mystery to time traveling. Then again, I wouldn't be caught dead doing such a thing; considering recent events, I really don't want to know what's going to happen in the future.

Or maybe I've finally reached hysteria.

Stepping into the school, it was as if all hell had finally risen. No, not really. Everything's just as you would expect after finally finishing a long holiday. I strode down the hallways, small fragments and pieces of conversations dancing within my ears. However, it was good enough to give you a headache, to me at least. I didn't want to be here anyways. But I had to; after all, the world could be at stake anytime now since it wasn't for the last following days.

Upon arriving at my homeroom, I glanced through the glazed window on the door as I stood there. My eyes slowly made its way to where my seat was supposed to be. It was vague; but much to my dismay, I noticed the very silhouette of Haruhi Suzumiya seated right behind my own.

Why am I suddenly seeing my own life flash right before my eyes?

Swallowing hard, I slid the wooden door open. I could already feel an overpowering sensation of unpleasantness crashing down from across the room. And before I knew it, I was in my seat, facing forward. Haruhi didn't say anything.

My God, could she have planted some kind of demolition device in my desk?

I shuddered as I shook the random thought off. I silently told myself that it's not that I wanted to talk to her but I needed to. I slowly turned around.

I could feel the veins in my temples pulsing and my fists clenching in anticipation. I tried to find the right words to say. But they all ended up in a horrible train wreck.

"Hey Haruhi."

Shit, what the hell was that?

Haruhi, whose dismal gaze was fixed on the snowy winter land outside, didn't look at me. In fact, she didn't seem to show any acknowledgement I was even here.

Dammit. What do I do?

Just then, the last late bell rang and crowds of students began proceeding in. Class has finally begun and I couldn't even get Haruhi to acknowledge my very existence in this classroom.

As class had commenced Haruhi did nothing but give her extra special attention to the sparkling, white sky outside.

* * *

**January 4 **

**Lunch Time**

As usual, Taniguchi was full of bullshit fit for an outhouse.

"Dammit! There were no decent chicks this holiday! It was as if they had all disappeared off the face of the earth!" he complained with his mouth full. "I feel like I wasted an entire Christmas holiday."

I shoved my lunch into my mouth (without hurting myself), since I don't even remember having breakfast this morning. My mind concentrated on the food being taken in rather than Taniguchi's pointless rants and complaints.

Just before my lousy mood could turn into venting frustration, Kunikida cut in.

"Hey, Kyon? Shouldn't you be at Suzumiya's club, right now?"

For some reason, I was really beginning to feel the need to kill someone right now. The moment the last period bell rung, Haruhi had immediately left the classroom without a word. In fact, I don't even know if she had gone to the clubroom.

Realizing no one paid heed to Taniguchi's verbal rant, he irritably turned his attention to Kunikida's question.

"Well, she did look pretty shitty today," Taniguchi commented and looked at me, " As in really pissed."

Kunikida piped in, "Yeah, what happened?"

So what do you guys want to know? Why I'm not at the clubroom slaving away at Haruhi's unreasonable demands or why Haruhi is in such a bad mood? Either way, there's no way in hell I'll be giving any of you guys an explanation. I'm pissed too. Why aren't you guys asking about that?

My food begun to lose its taste as I heard nothing but 'Haruhi' and 'Haruhi'. Taniguchi and Kunikida had started rambling on about something else, while I was stuck in my own world. I was angry all right; angry that I had done nothing to deserve this, that I had been used in some sick plan to promote data evolution and that Haruhi probably thinks I am some kind of rapist now. But most of all, I felt so helpless. So helpless that I couldn't even begin to imagine what would happened within the upcoming future.

Nagato's words from the day before replayed themselves in my mind.

"…You are capable of triggering another being that has the possibility of possessing the equivalence to that of Haruhi Suzumiya's powers."

I almost choked on my food at the thought. I immediately shut the rest of my lunch into my lunchbox and stood up. Kunikida and Taniguchi looked at me questionably.

Oh, what the hell.

"Sorry, but I'll see you guys after lunch."

* * *

I didn't have to look very hard to find Haruhi. She had been in the clubroom doing something on the computer. More suspiciously but not surprisingly, she was the only in the room at the time. 

"Haruhi?" My voice echoed a tiny bit throughout the room.

It was hesitant, but Haruhi had averted her attention away from the monitor and looked at me.

"What?"

Haruhi's demeanor grew cold as I stared back at her uneasily. I summoned all the will and guts I had in order to utter words to her face.

"You weren't at the brigade meeting the other day."

This was probably the only thing I could say to her without being thrown out the window. Then again, there wasn't anything I could say to make this situation any better.

"Hmph." Haruhi returned her attention back to the computer.

I stood there, knowing full well as Haruhi why she wasn't at the brigade meeting. I even remember myself regretting coming there, fearing that I would see her at the meeting. I wasn't ready to see her. And it's clear that I'm still not. But Nagato, Asahina and Koizumi were counting on me as of now. Why else wouldn't they be here?

"Haruhi, you need to listen."

It sounded almost like a demand. I don't think I had ever been so firm with Haruhi before. But that was mostly because I had to not be. And believe me, this situation is completely the opposite than our usual quarrels.

Thankfully, Haruhi looked at me again. However, she still wore that grave expression of hers.

"Then what is it? Whatever, it's probably not worth hearing anyway."

I felt a tight tension at my chest. If I didn't know any better, I would say it would have exploded anytime soon.

"That one night ago, I don't know, it was a complete blur to me." I said almost muttering. I felt like a child whose parent had forced them to give an apology to another when they didn't even sincerely mean it. But I continued on my mini speech.

"But I wanted to thank you for bringing me back to that hospital!" There, finally, it's done and over with! It was shit, but at least it was a start.

Haruhi didn't look the least bit impressed. But she replied.

"I should have given you the death penalty right on the spot. But since I am a forgiving leader, I decided to give you the fine instead!"

I sighed. Just as I had thought things were beginning to get a bit emotional, she just had to blow it all up. Typical Haruhi.

"You owe me for that alarm clock you broke."

I stared in utter disbelief. What the hell?

Before I could say anything, Haruhi stood from her seat and made her way towards the door. She didn't even look at me for a brief second. Wait, did she not believe anything I had said just a few moments ago? Why is it that she can't look at me anymore?

Feeling confused and somewhat cheated, I stood aside and watched her leave without saying anything. I didn't know why I didn't stop her. But for few seconds, I briefly glanced at the lower part of her body. It may be a bit early for any signs to show, but I had to be cautious. What would I do if she actually _were_?

Why is it everything's happening so quickly?

I spent the rest of the day sulking about nothing in particular. As long as I didn't turn around in my seat or turn my head, I wouldn't have to look at Haruhi. But she had swiftly left the classroom the moment the day had came to an end. I watched her disappear from my sight.

Have I just made things worse?

Shaking these depressing thoughts away, I got up from my seat as well. It could be habit or maybe impulse, but I found myself slugging my way over to the clubroom again. Hopefully Nagato or Koizumi were there so I could tell them how suicidal this mission I was doing is.

Stepping into the clubroom, I was greeted by an unlikely yet likely person. She stared back at me with an eased expression.

Giggling softly, she spoke in her tender voice.

"It's been a while something like this has happened, Kyon."

* * *

**_Author's Notes _**

Hopefully no one was out of character, especially Haruhi.

Well, Kyon just got handed out by Haruhi...poor guy and I really apologize for throwing so much crap his way. But anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was interesting to write.

Thanks for all the great feedback too! I really appreciated it, didn't really expect to get much out of the last chapter...heh. But thanks for reading I'm really grateful.


End file.
